Photobook
by FirstTimeLady96
Summary: The Doctor and Rose look at a photobook of themselves. The Doctor realizes he should tell Rose how he really feels about her.


Hello! This is my first story! I'm excited. Anyways, I was just on Tumblr and I saw this great photo of Christopher Eccelston and Billie Piper, and it inspired me to write this. So.. yeah. Here it is! :D

* * *

><p>They sat on the over stuffed couch in the library, looking through a photo book Rose made last week. It had become a thing for them now, a part of their schedule. They would sit in the library, cuddle up next to the fire and reminisce, laughing at all the trouble they got into.<p>

"Aw, look! My daft old face. Where were we here? This was after the Slitheen invasion wasn't it?" he wondered aloud, staring at Rose's beautiful beaming face that gave the sun itself competition. She was just so perfect. Perfect didn't even cover it. She was just _Rose_. So, _so Rose_. This was his favorite picture of them. They looked almost.. almost like a couple. And he loved that. Because he lo- no no. Bad Time Lord. Those are bad thoughts. Stop.

"Mmm, yeah. I think Mum took it when we were walking back to the TARDIS." She really loved this photo of them. "Look at your ears! God, you were like Dumbo's cousin, I swear."

"Oi! I thought you liked my old ears." He said, trying to shake the slight disappointment off of his face and replacing it with a teasing pout. He wasn't sure why he was disappointed. Well, yes, actually.. he did know why.

"I didn't say that I didn't like them, just sayin' they were big. Really big." she giggled, and then realized he was staring at her with the cute puppy dog eyes and his hair all ruffled up. She blushed under his intense gaze, wondering why he suddenly lost the puppy dog look and turned it into a serious look. Wait.. was that- no. No, there was no lust in his eyes. Just the love - friendship kind of love. He didn't love her like_ that_, no matter how much she wanted him to. Oh God, she wanted him to love her like that. So badly. She knew it wouldn't ever happen, though. So she turns back to the photo book, pretending he isn't looking at her like she wants him to so her heart wont break.

"You're beautiful." he said, barely above a whisper.

Wait, where the hell did that come from? Did he say that outloud? He hoped he didn't. But really, a part of him hoped he did. She should know. She deserved to know how beautiful and amazing and brilliant and perfect she was. How she made his nightmares and fears just melt away with a simple smile.

"Wh-what?" Surely she'd imagined that. He didn't say things like that. Well, he did, but only in her dreams.

"I - uh - I.." _Oh, just get it out you stupid Time Lord. Not afraid of Cybermen or Daleks or Slitheen, but when it comes to saying how you feel about this little pink and yellow human, you choke. It's about time you man up, you giant chicken. _

"I said you're beautiful." There. He said it. And now, as she was blushing ferociously, he decided he was going to say things like that more often. If she was okay with it. _Is she okay with that? Rassilon, I hope she is. I hope she's more than okay with that._

"T-Thanks.." _Oh, brilliant reply, Rose. You'll get an award for that line._ "I'm in my jim-jams, though." She laughed nervously. She was in her PJ's for God's sake, her hair in a messy bun and her mascara all smeared around her eyes from the sweat when they were running for their lives just two hours ago. He says it now, when she's all messy and ready for bed, instead of when she tries her best to dress up and make him turn his head to notice her like she wants him to notice her. What was wrong with him?

"Well, yes.. But.. but you always look beautiful." Great, now he was blushing.

"Really?" Surely she was dreaming. This couldn't be real. Did he eat or drink something at that party they went to? Maybe he was sick. Or.. maybe he just.. Maybe he is fine. She hopes he is saying this of his own accord, and not playing games with her.

"Of course, you're Rose. Beautiful Rose Tyler, brighter than the sun itself!" Oh Rassilon, he couldn't stop now. He was vomiting his inner most secrets now. Is it so bad that he doesn't really care, anymore? He decided right then that she deserved to know all his secrets. Every piece of him was already hers, and she didn't even know it. Now, maybe it was time she knew it.

"Rose Tyler. Do you know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me? The most perfect thing I've ever seen. The only creature in this entire universe that makes me forget I'm a Time Lord, makes me forget all my past, all the dark horrible things I've done and that's happened to me?" he was staring at her with such loving and serious eyes, he knew he was. He couldn't help it. "Do you know that when you smile like this-" he pointed to the picture "you make my hearts beat uncontrollably fast?"

"Doctor.. I.." She didn't know what to say. She didn't know where this came from. She really didn't care where it came from, actually. Since she was temporarily incapable of any type of speech, she leaned forward, her forehead resting on his. Then, slowly, ever so slowly she brought her lips closer and closer to his. Finally they met, the Doctor closing the distance, and they brushed in the most gentlest of kisses.

Rose pulled back, but still left her head resting on his. She had that worried look in her eyes, and that little crease between her eyebrows. Did she regret kissing him? He was worried now, that maybe he shouldn't have said how he feels. Maybe she didn't feel the same. His hearts just shattered at that thought.

"I..I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done th-mmph" She was politely interrupted by the Doctor putting his lips on hers, and not gentle this time. It was with passion, urgency and _love_.

She started kissing him back, and then his tongue was brushing against her lips teasingly. She couldn't breathe. He sensed she wasn't breathing and pulled back. He had his right arm around her waist, his left hand lost in her blonde hair.

"Don't you ever apologize for that, Rose Tyler. Never. You are welcome to do that anytime." He was grinning madly, and he couldn't help it. He was just so happy.

Rose had kissed him. He had kissed Rose. And it wasn't Cassandra, it wasn't a peck on the cheek after returning to the TARDIS after a crazy adventure that had almost gotten them killed. It was a real, proper kiss. A snog, almost.

"I love you." She whispered, staring into his brown eyes that were positively sparkling.

"Oh, Rose. My Rose." She loved him. She loved him back. _Is it legal for one man to feel this happy? _He was elated. He felt invincible and strong, yet weak and vulnerable at the same time. He brought her closer to him, closing whatever gaps were left between them. He leaned down to kiss her again, a soft brush of his lips against her, then pulled back.

"Rose Tyler, I love you. I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" He all but yelled, his words echoing through the corridors of the TARDIS.

She looked up at him, beaming like the sun, and kissed him soundly.


End file.
